The specification relates to traffic management based on Basic Safety Message data (“BSM data”).
Vehicles are increasingly being manufactured so that they include Dedicated Short Range Communication (“DSRC”) capabilities. DSRC-equipped vehicles broadcast a Basic Safety Message (“BSM” if singular or “BSMs” if plural) at an adjustable rate. These BSM include Basic Safety Message data. The BSM data may describe attributes of the vehicle that originally transmitted the BSM.